This research focuses upon the impact of work and family factors on retirement adjustment. An attempt is made to use both organizational and family theories to better understand the issues involved in the retirement transition. A typology of career-family attachment is developed to identify different patterns of adjustment to retirement. Retirement is viewed as a process which is characterized by three different phases: anticipation, the retirement event, and adjustment. The retirement event itself is characterized by the exit from one social system (the organization) and the re-entry into a second social system (the family). The sample consists of 45 retiring managers and spouses. A case study methodology relying upon a series of five intensive interviews is used. An effort is made to identify the main themes which emerge during each phase in the retirement process.